Duo Heart
by jawmax
Summary: Ash and Misty must fight a war in another dimension. Thier love for each other maybe the only thing that will see them through
1. Theme

Pokeshipping and Presents, a Jawmax production.

"Music"  
Open to see Ash and Misty laying in a grassy filed staring up into a starry night sky.  
You see a blue heart and a pink heart come together to form the logo of a diagonal half blue and pink heart.

Duo Heart

"We are locked into a conflict that never seems to end. Here you are the one that I have to depend."

Ash and Misty reach out to each other in a black void between them a white light shines and a giant white and blue robot flying up between them.

"Together we will pierce the future. And we'll seize it for all we hold dear."

Next we see May and Drew and behind them is a forest green robot with some yellow on it. Then we see Dawn and Paul and behind them a red and purple robot.

"We are two for tomorrow! We are two for tomorrow!"

The three robots are surrounded by an army of shadowed robots with glowing red visors. Then we see on the left side half of Ash's face while the right side is half of Misty's face. The half portrait turns into the face of a black and gold robot with one blue eye on the side where Ash was and Misty's side has a pink eye.

"We must stand vigilant to find the world we both share."

Pikachu motions For Ash and Misty to stand. They see a lake reflecting the starry sky like a mirror.

"We are two for tomorrow! We are two for tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 1

Duo Heart

Episode 1: Welcome to a new world

A boy was playing outside under the watch of his big sister when she told him to come home. In one instance he came back right away but at same time he went deeper into the nearby woods falling in a deep hole. There he found a large metal object. He heard his sister call to him saying that she would get help. The boy pulled out a piece of the thing that had a blue heart and a pink heart carved into it.

Forty years later…

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were on their way to Cerulean City. It has been six years since Ash started his journey. Ash wanted to ask Misty on a date however what brought this on were some words from his mother. "Ash don't you think it's time that you started dating? You never going to find the girl you're going to marry if you don't look for her." Ash sighed has he entered the Cerulean Gym. "Um, hi Misty, I was wondering if you didn't have plans tonight maybe we could go some place?"

Misty turned to Ash and said."Well I…" Then Misty's sisters jumped in.

"She would love too."

"Have a nice time."

"Like Ash don't do anything funny with our sister." They each said as they pushed them out the door.

"Well how about a walk through the park in the moonlight?" Misty asked.

"Sure that would be fine." The pair and the Pikachu went to the park after stopping at a local ice cream stand Ash tried to say something. "Misty, I know that coming with me here wasn't your idea. I'm sorry I just dropped this whole date on you it's just well I think about you every day and I thought maybe that meant that we could be more. But if you don't want to go out with me I hope that we still have our friendship."

"Ash." Misty said putting her hand on his cheek. "For a long time I wanted to be more than friends. You don't know how happy it made me that you asked me out."

"Really? So you weren't kidding in Johto when you said that we would be married someday."

"Well I'm not in a rush to walk down the aisle. We should take our time and enjoy this." They leaned into their first kiss tasting the ice cream on each other's lips.

At that moment a fierce wind began to blow, it blown Ash's hat off. "Pika!" Pikachu cried looking at the wasted ice cream on the ground. Then Ash heard a familiar cry.

"That's Palkia what is he doing here?" The trio followed the legendry Pokémon against the wind to another section of the park they saw Palkia before a rift in space an inside it was a giant creature that they could barely make out. It had four legs, a torso with two arms and three glowing green eyes. "What is that thing?" Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Creature is not a Pokémon. No data available."

Just then the creature grabbed Palkia with its pale hands and black claws. Palkia wrestled back but not before a tree toed clawed foot stepped out of the rift. The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glowed and the wind from the rift changed and now things were being pulled into it.

Ash and Misty were so intent on watching that they didn't noticed that a branch broke off a tree and it knocked Pikachu of Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu!" Ash rushed after his friend who was being pulled in.

"Ash no!" Misty ran after Ash. Ash got Pikachu by the tail then Misty caught Ash's leg holding onto a fountain. "Ash, I can't hold on! The pull is too strong!"

Palkia used Ancient Power to knock his opponent back who was now just hanging onto the edges of the rift. The Space Pokémon prepared his Spacial Rend attack.

"Misty, please hang on! Don't let go!" Ash said.

"I'm…I'm slipping!" Misty lost her grip and three were now heading directly toward the rift. Palkia unleashed its specialty attack breaking the creature into numerous black and white globes. The rift was closing but not before the trio was pulled into it. At the other side of the rift the globes flew off into the sky while the other landed in a park. "Ow! My rear!" Misty yelled.

* * *

"My head." Ash said Pikachu safe in his arms.

Pikachu looked around to see that everything was badly damaged and Palkia was nowhere to be found. "Pikapi? Pikachupi?" he asked.

"I don't know what that was all about but I want to go home now." Misty said. They made their way back to the gym.

"Misty? Where is everybody?" Ash asked.

"Maybe they ran when the commotion started." Misty said. She tried to open the door to the gym but it was locked. "Real funny girls!"Misty said pulling out her key. When opened the door all the lights were out.

Ash turned on the lights. "What? What happened here?" The gym was covered in dust and the pool was empty.

"It looks like it hasn't been used in years! But how?" Misty said unsure of what was going on in her own home. Then what look like a giant mace crashed through the roof. They ran out of the collapsing gym to find that the mace was the hand of a giant grey and dark green robot that had another mace hand and what looked like a rocket launcher on its back. On the shoulders was the letters MC and it had a big red visor like eye. The robot changed from mostly grey to mostly dark green and fired rockets at the city.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash ordered. But the attack had no effect. The robot turned toward them and became grey again rising up its left arm. They all thought that this was the end until a white and blue robot with two blue eyes cut off the arm with a giant sword. The first robot then knocked the sword out of the other hands and began to beat on it knocking it into a building. The chest opened up to unveil a cockpit. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty ran inside to see a woman in the front seat and a man in the back both had their hands in orbs, blue for the woman and white for the man. They also had some kind skin tight jumpsuits with colors matching the orbs but they could not see the faces of the pilots through their helmets in the darkened cockpit.

"What are you doing here? You're in danger!" the woman said in a low whisper obviously hurt.

"Run away. Escape while you can!" the man said. He too seemed hurt.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Ash said.

"The two of you saved our lives. I could never forgive myself if I didn't try to help." Misty said.

The two pilots couldn't seem to stay awake. "Misty, let's get them out of these chairs. We won't stand a chance with that thing out there." Ash said as he started to lift the man out his raised back seat.

"Do you think we can really pilot this thing?" Misty asked.

"Team Rocket uses giant robots all the time. How hard could it be?"

* * *

They both got in the chairs and put their hands in the globes; inside it Ash grabbed a vertical bar while Misty held a horizontal one. "Weird this feels like jelly." Misty said. The cockpit closed and the opening in front of them became a screen with an outside view and computer readouts.

"Duo System online, Reading new pilots, Synchronizing..." The computer said. Ash and Misty felt a tingling all over their bodies. "Complete."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said. Pointing out that the enemy robot was coming for them.

"Okay let's do our best. Hey this stick doesn't move!" Ash said.

"Mine neither and I can't find any buttons or anything. How do you work this thing?" Misty said. The enemy was coming closer raising it mace.

"Come on…" Ash said.

"Please…" Misty said.

"Move!" they both said at the same time. The next thing they knew they were several block away from where they were.

"Whoa this thing is fast!" Ash said.

"Do you think it moved because we both wanted it to?" Misty asked.

"It better be because here he comes!" The enemy robot hovered slightly off the ground and came at them getting ready for a jab.

"Stop!" Ash and Misty said. Their robot held the mace back with just its left hand. "Take this!" with a good right cross they knocked the enemy's head off and to the ground. "Now make like Team Rocket and blast off!" they grabbed the robot's legs tossed it out of sight. On the screen they could read the words "Battle complete."

"Now we just have to get them to a doctor and find out what in the name of Pokémon battles is going on." Ash said.

"Good there a hospital this way." Misty said the robot began to move.

"Hey wait a minute! Thiers a lot of damage that way; a doctor wouldn't be over there. This way the city is less damaged over there." Ash said the robot turned.

"Ash, I grew up here so I should know where to go. Besides you would just get us lost again," the robot turned the other way.  
"What! I'll have you know it's been a long time since I got lost! We're going this way."

"No, this way!"

It was then that Pikachu noticed one display the read "Duo Resistance". With it there was a blue and a pink gauge that was getting higher and higher. Pikachu tired to tell them but they wouldn't stop arguing and the robot was becoming unresponsive and hard to control then both gauges reach the top and turned red with a buzzer sounding. "Duo Resistance at 100% primary systems shutting down." The computer said. With that the robot fell into a sitting position with the hatch open.

"Great I guess our fighting broke it." Ash said.

"Makes sense since working together is what made it work." Misty said.

"Alright new plan, Brock taught me some of what he knows about first aid so we should find a pharmacy or something and get some stuff to help out. If they are military then someone will come looking for them."

"Okay but first we better see how much they're hurt, first let's get these helmets off of them."

But when they removed the helmets with the cockpit lit up what they saw gave Ash a shock. "Brock? And the Frontier Brain Lucy? But why would they be in something this? Why are their robots fighting in the city? What is happening here?" The last question echoed into the night.

* * *

Preview: Bonds are kept alive by shared memories. So when one person remembers someone but the other does not the feeling is like losing a part of you. How do you go on in a world where everyone you care about only sees you as a stranger? Next episode; Other side of a cracked mirror. Duoriods Deploy!


	3. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Other side of a cracked mirror

Ash mind was all in a jumble. He just couldn't make sense of anything that was happening. How did his good friend and a one time opponent come to be in some kind military robot? And how come there are robots attacking Cerulean City? "Ash, how bad is Brock hurt?" Misty asked.

"Um, I think he has a mild concussion and several broken bones." Ash said.

"She's bleeding from the stomach, Ash they could both have internal damage that we can't do anything for."

"Alright, we just have to do what we can for them until help gets here." Ash then began to rip the sleeve of Brock jumpsuit and used it as a bandage for Brock. Misty did the same for Lucy. "Pikachu you stay here, with this robot broken you're the only one who can protect them if more of those robots show up."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

Ash and Misty got out of the robot. "We're on Lilly Pad Road so there's a pharmacy that way a few blocks." Misty said as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile in a command center a man at a terminal reported to his superior. "Colonel, DX01 is down again! Reading system shut down."

"Send in a recovery team. I want that Duoriod and its pilots back here ASAP. I want the computer analyzed. Sound the all clear as soon as soon as they return." Then the Colonel thought. "First it's down then it's back up then down again? Something is off."

* * *

Within minutes a helicopter and a large flatbed truck were at the location of the robot. Pikachu saw three men walk up to the machine. He gave a warning Thundershock but then saw that a large number of guns were pointed at him. Pikachu then raised his front paws in surrender. "Is that thing what I think it is?" one of the solders said.

"Get it on the chopper with the pilots and the computer core." One officer ordered. Pikachu then found himself on the helicopter with Brock, Lucy, a heart shaped computer.

* * *

Ash and Misty were in an empty pharmacy. "Let' see these bandages should help and we need to get something to disinfect those wounds." Ash said.

"We should take some aspirin. They'll be in a lot of pain when they wake up." Misty said.

"That's about all we need. Still the door wasn't even locked. It's like everyone just dropped what they were doing and…" Ash then hit his foot a fallen piece of the ceiling.

"OW!" both Ash and Misty yelled.

"Misty, did you hit your foot too?" Ash asked.

"No it just started to hurt just when you hit yours." Misty said. "Can anything get any weirder?"

* * *

Back at the command center the Colonel was looking at something on a big screen. "I heard that the troops found you a quite a specimen."

"Major, how are Lucy and Brock are doing?" asked the Colonel.

"We've stabilized their condition but it will be months before they can get in a Duoriod again. We need to find some new pilots for mean time." The Major said.

"On that note when the DX01 got back up it was operated by two new pilots."

"Yeah, I heard that the second time it fell it was because of a 100% Duo Resistance, amateurs."

"That was after the battle but take a look at these readings during the battle." The Colonel replayed a section of the battle.

"Duo Resistance 0%! But… but that's impossible, the reading had to be wrong!"

"All the equipment checks out and we have their voice data. And remember, they used the Duo System; they shouldn't be too hard to locate. I want them found Major that is an order."

The Major picked up a nearby radio. "Attention all Cerulean City units! This is Headquarters! You will be receiving voice data shortly. Be on the lookout for two civilians who operated a Duoriod! I don't care if you have to check everyone in town, I want those two found!"

* * *

Ash and Misty had made their way back to the robot. "It's gone!" Misty said.

"Pikachu was in there we got to find that robot!" Ash said. There were some tire tracks leading south so they followed them until they came upon a large group of people heading straight for them. Ash and Misty began to ask them questions. "Excuse me have you seen…" Ash said.

"Out of the way buddy I need to see if my house is standing."

"Pardon me but we need find our friends" Misty said.

"I have my own problems missy!"

It was like this with several people until Ash heard a familiar voice. "I want you to begin reconstruction as soon as possible! Remember we have a contract with the Mayor!"

Ash turned to see his mom in a business suit talking to construction workers. "Mom?" Ash and Misty ran toward her. "Mom what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Delia turned toward Ash. "Who are you? What are you talking about?" she asked with angry look on her face.

"Mom, it's me, Ash your son! Don't you remember me?" Ash grabbed Delia's shoulders.

Delia slapped Ash in the face with tears in hers eyes. "I don't have a son or any children! Stay away from me!"

Misty held her hand up to her check. "It happened again! He got hurt and I felt it!" she thought.

"Is there a problem Ms. Fairgreen?" It was the Officer Jenny of Cerulean City.

Ash was in shock. "But that is my mom's maiden name." he thought.

"This boy is harassing me! I want him arrested!" Delia yelled.

Two other officers grabbed Ash. "But this can't be happening!" he said.

"Officer Jenny, wait!" Misty said.

"How do you know my name? I don't believe we met." Jenny said.

"What? But I grew up in this city!" Misty said.

"Come on you!" one of the officers said as they began to take him away. Then Ash and Misty felt pain.

"My stomach it hurts!" Ash said.

"What's going on? Everything is spinning! Why am I feeling like this?" Misty cried.

Just then two soldiers came up. "Hold it! We need to check on something here." One of them said and they each held up a device up to Ash and Misty.

"What's going on? Nothing makes sense! Make it stop!" Ash said.

"Please it hurts so much." Misty said.

"Use the words Stop and Please for voice match." The soldier said.

"Confirmed, we found our joy riders all right! Let's get them in the van. Sorry officers but the United Regions (U.R.) military protocol says that they have to come with us." The other soldier said.

"Hold it! I intend to press charges with this boy!" Delia said.

"Sorry, Miss but this is now a military matter. We have our orders."

* * *

They took Ash and Misty into a black van. Inside they began to feel better. "Ash why do we keep feeling each other's pain? What happened to us back there? Do you think they took us because we rode that robot? Was it something top secret and they want to lock us up to guard military secrets? What's going to happen to us?" Misty asked crying.

"I don't know Misty. It's like no one knows who we are, it's like my mom never married. Nothing makes sense anymore! Where is Pikachu? What happened to Brock and Lucy?" Ash said.

Soon they were at a base and the door opened. "Hello you two. Please follow me, the Colonel word like to ask you a few questions. First I would like to know your first and last names and where you are from." It was a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes in a blue uniform.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said.

"And I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City." Misty said.

They made their way through the base cameras tracking there every move. "This is the Colonel's office please answer all his questions truthfully and we should work all this out. If you need anything just ask for me. I'm Ms. Match." The woman said.

They opened the door. "Pikapi!"

"Pikachu! I'm so glad you're all right I was really worried." Ash said.

"We'll I thought you would know him. I'm the commanding officer here…"

"Prof. Oak?" Both Ash and Misty said. The Colonel was indeed Prof. Oak.

"I see that my reputation precedes me." Oak said.

"Pika Chu Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Allow me to translate." It was a floating white cube with a ring around it that changed color. It spoke with a British accent.

"What is that thing?" Misty asked.

"Don't worry, this is Sphere. He is an artificial intelligence." Oak said. "But I didn't know you could translate what Pokémon say, please go ahead."

"He said something about a fisherman dancing in his cheese." Sphere said. Everyone fell.

"I really got to fix that thing." Oak said. "Well in any case I was quite surprised when my troops brought back your little friend here."

"But Professor you're the one who gave Pikachu to in the first place!" Ash said.

"Young man, before tonight I have never known someone by your name and your Pikachu is the first Pokémon I've seen in forty years."

"What… forty years? No, why doesn't anyone remember us? Even my own mom! I don't understand!"

"Calm down. Why don't you tell me when things seemed to become inconsistent and how you two came to be in that Duoriod."

"Duoriod? Do you mean that robot we drove?" Misty asked.

"Why yes." Oak said. And so they told the whole story of this strange night. "Palkia...I think I have something about it one of my reference  
books."

"Wait how about we use this instead." Ash took out his Pokedex and brought up the data on Palkia and its ability to travel through dimensions.

"Of course it's the only explanation! When Palkia was battling that creature as you called it the three of you were pulled into another dimension, this world!" Prof. Oak said excitedly.

"Another world?" Ash said.

"Yes, it's the same year and you are the same people, but events and people have developed in ways that are not exactly how you remembered them. In your world Prof. Oak is a Pokémon researcher and Pokémon are plentiful but you do not have Duoriods. But in this world Pokémon disappeared forty years ago and around the same time the remains of an alien ship was discovered that allowed us to develop Duoriods. These events led me to become the leader of a private army called the Terra Liberation Brigade."

"So the Brock and Lucy it that Duoriod are from this world." Misty said.

"And Ms. Fairgreen was right, she never married and so she couldn't be my mom." Ash said.

Ms. Match had entered the room. "Colonel I'm sorry but we couldn't find any records of an Ash Ketchum or a Misty Waterflower. No I.D. no birth certificates, nothing."

"So it's true, in this world we don't exist." Ash said.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to get you all home." Oak said. "But first you must know it won't be easy the two of you will need to depend on each other more than you ever had before. Ash, are you will to stand by Misty no matter what happens until the end?"

"Yes, absolutely." Ash said.

"Misty will stand with Ash it the face all the might come about no matter what?"

"Always." Misty said.

"Good then by power vested in me by U.R. I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

"Oh goodie, I love weddings!" Ms. Match said.

"Sorry, I seem to have something in eye, sniff." Sphere said.

"What do mean man wife? Were in your office for a little over an hour and you just marry us!" Misty yelled.

"We just had our first date and kiss! Don't you think you're us rushing a bit?!" Ash yelled.

"Now, now there is a very good reason why I just did that. The Duoriods run on an alien control system we call the Duo System. As the name suggests it requires two pilots, one male and one female. However there are some side effects, which you probably already noticed, like each feeling the others pain. The system synchronizes the two and now you can't be any farther than a meter (1.09 yards) without going through what happened earlier tonight! If you are apart for longer than forty minutes then you both would die! Because of this the U.R. passed strict laws saying that two who use such a system have to marry. I mean could you have a relationship with anyone else in your current condition?" Oak explained.

Misty began choking the Professor. "Then change us back!"

"I can't we've done research on the system for decades! It just can't be done!" Misty let go.

"You mean we're stuck like this? Practically joined at hip?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid so." Oak coughed. He then cleared his throat. "Look you both had a long confusing and eventful night. Maybe you both should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. Ms. Match could you show them to some guest quarters for tonight?" He then thought. "Another reality. That could be why they had a 0% Duo Resistance."

"Yes sir and I'll requisition some rings for them. They should be here in the morning." She said. Ms. Match took them to a guest room in the base. "We usually reserve this for high ranking dignitaries but since this is your wedding night I thought you two should have the best. Good night."

"Um there's only one bed." Misty said.

"I'll take the floor." Ash said.

"Ash, wait. Like they say we're married now so it shouldn't be a problem."

"But I'm not sure if I'm ready for…that."

"I'm too tired for…that right now. Let's just get some sleep."

They took their shoes off and climbed into the bed still wearing their clothes. Pikachu lay down at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight Pikachu."  
Ash said and then turned to Misty. "Goodnight…wife."

"Goodnight, husband." They shared a long passionate kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

Preview: With the way home shut, the young couple are asked to fight in a war that is not their own. Their lives continue to spin out of control. How has it come to this? Will they answer the call of a machine that now seems so intertwined in their destinies? Next episode; The violent field. Duoriods Deploy!


	4. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The violent field.

The sun shined through the window and on to the newly wedded couple. They slowly opened their eyes each seeing the other face, thinking that they were still in a dream that while had a lot of bad the fact they were married made it wonderful. Until they realized that they were awake and shocked to find other in bed with them. They both fell out which hurt a lot worse since the not only felt their own pain but the others as well. "This hurting when you hurt thing sucks." Ash said.

"You don't have to tell me about it." Misty said.

They heard a knock at the door. "Good morning, don't worry. I can't see anything." It was Ms. Match.

"Uh, it's okay we're decent." Ash said.

"Yeah we were so tired last night that we just fell right to sleep." Misty said.

"Well that is disappointing; last night was your wedding night. A night where a couple beings to display to one another the passion that share as they begin a path in life together, a passion that is a flame that burns higher hot than anything else in the universe!" it was like a pillar of fire was burning behind Ms. Match.

"Um, so is there a reason you came in here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, sorry when I start thinking about love I just can't stop. Here I brought you both a change in clothes and we rushed the paperwork last night so here is you marriage certificate and…" she shook a small box. "…your wedding rings so now everything's official. The Colonel needs you to have a brief check up this morning so take a shower and get dressed and afterward you can join him at his table in the mess for breakfast and he'll pick up where he left off last night." Then she left the room.

There was a problem, though they had a nice big room to sleep in the bathroom was very small. "Uh Ash, how are we going to handle this? I mean we would see each other…" Misty asked.

"Naked I know. Misty for right now we're stuck like this staying together twenty four seven and in a marriage of necessity." Ash then took off his shirt. "So might as well just bare with it until Professor Oak can find us a way home."

"But we can't just…oh your right; if we can't get out this then we might as well make the most of it." Misty then turned to Pikachu. "But I better not catch you peeking."

"Pika." Pikachu made a scouts honor salute.

* * *

After they finished their shower Misty and Ash began to put on the clothes left for them which were blue military uniforms. "Ash, I will say this I could have done a lot worse for a husband. Not only are you kind but your very good looking."

"I can say the same the about you. I don't think your sisters have anything on you." Ash said just before kissing her on the forehead. He then heard Misty giggle. "What?"

She pointed to the patch on his shoulder. "Terra Liberation Brigade, T.L.B." She said pointing to each letter. "But backwards it's a sandwich."

Ash picked up the box with the wedding rings inside. "Well aren't you going to hold out you hand?" he asked.

"Oh." Misty said. She held out her hand and Ash slipped the ring on her finger. Next Ash held out his hand and Misty put his ring on his finger.

* * *

Then they met with Ms. Match and went to the base's hospital wing. "The Colonel has told me to inform you that he thinks it would be best to only tell others about where you are from to a need to know basis." She said.

There they met with the base's doctor. "Oh, so you must the young man and woman who saved our pilots." The doctor said. "I will begin the examination shortly but first there are a couple of people who want to talk to you. Nurse if you please."

They turned see an alternate Nurse Joy pulled back a curtain to revel the alternate Brock and Lucy. "Well he certainly isn't our Brock. He would be torn between Lucy and Nurse Joy." Ash thought.

"I want to thank both for saving my husband and I from that enemy Duoriod." Lucy said.

"That's right, because their pilots they have to be married. No wonder he isn't paying attention to other girls. They're in the same boat Misty and me are in." Ash thought.

"You saved us first. It was the least we could do." Misty said.

"Still we're grateful. With both me and Lucy like this maybe you two could become full time pilots. We could use all the help we can get." Brock said.

"Well I don't know about that I think we just got lucky." Ash said.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum we should begin the examination." The doctor said.

"Oh, right." Misty said. Then she thought. "That is going to take some getting used to. When he said Mrs. Ketchum I was looking for Ash's mom. But I guess I'm the only Mrs. Ketchum in this world."

"I would like to give their Pikachu a quick work up. My family was Pokémon nurses for generations but since they disappeared we had to go into human medicine. Where did you find it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"That's a…long story." Ash said.

"Everyone, remember the Pokémon is at the moment is top secret and not a word of this leaves the base." Ms Match said.

After using some high tech looking devices the medical exams were finished in about thirty minutes. "Well this Pikachu is in excellent health, almost like it was taken care of by a trainer." Nurse Joy said. Ash gave a small laugh.

"Well all the synchronized systems between you two are just fine. Stomachs, the G.I track, everything's fine." Then the doctor hit a switch and everyone heard a thumping sound. "The sound of two hearts beating as one, beautiful isn't it?"

"It would be if it weren't so creepy." Misty thought. Then she and Ash's stomachs began to rumble at the same time. "Well if there isn't anything else we have to meet the Professor for breakfast."

"Just one thing, you'll both be happy to hear that that the Duo System has given both of you immunity to the TZ-468 virus."

"That's good to hear." Ash had no idea what the doctor was taking about but if it meant that he wouldn't get sick it couldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in the mess hall. "Follow me through the chow line and we'll join the Colonel at his private table." They got a small breakfast made their way to a small room in the back of the mess hall but the couple got many stares from the men and women there. "Word spread fast about what you did last night. Taking down an enemy Leveler the first time you climbed into a Duoriod, you both got quite a few admirers."

Inside the room Prof. Oak was waiting for them. "Good morning." He said.

"Professor, I was wondering. I know you can't undo what that robot did to us but still is there some way you can send us home?" Ash asked.

"It's not that simple, first off we do not have any technology that can send you to other dimensions." Oak said.

"And if there are no Pokémon here then there isn't any Palkia that can take us home." Misty said.

"Now hold on, we have very good reason to believe that Pokémon have not gone extinct! But at the moment we cannot expend the resources to find them." It was from man who had just entered the room.

"Lieutenant Surge?" Both Ash and Misty asked.

"That's Major Surge to you two and the rat." The Major said.

"Major it is obvious that they mistook for your alternate. Ash, Misty, the fact is that we can't help because as your probably already guessed is that we are at war and the truth is we are losing. I would like to ask you to join in this fight as Duoriod pilots."

"Brock also made that suggestion but aren't you putting a lot of faith in two teenagers who got lucky their first time." Misty said.

"Luck had very little to do with I believe. Why don't you finish breakfast and I'll show you what I mean." Oak said.

They continued to eat. "Ash, this just doesn't sit right with me. We are in this world for one day and they ask us to be soldiers?" Misty whispered.

"I know. This wouldn't be like a Pokémon battle and we could go to a center, we could die. But right now they are the only ones we can turn to. I say we hear them out and give it some thought." Ash whispered back.

* * *

After they were done the Prof. Oak lead them to the control room. He sat in a chair with controls. "Here, this is data from the battle last night."

"Yes but, what is so special about it?" Ash asked.

"What I want you both to look at is the Duo Resistance readout."

"What's Duo Resistance?" Misty asked.

"Sir, I should explain, it is my area of expertise." Ms. Match said.

"Go ahead." Prof. Oak said.

"As you know Duoriods are operated through a control interface called the Duo System that requires both a male and female pilot. Duo Resistance is a term we use for the efficiency of team in a Duoriod. The better they get along and the more they love each other, the lower the resistance and the better the Duoriod performs." Ms. Match explained.

"When you both got into that argument last night the resistance reached 100%, causing a systems shutdown." Oak said.

"Yeah, not our proudest moment." Ash said.

"But here, look at the reading before that." Professor Oak showed them the fight. "The Duo Resistance is reading steady at 0%, making the Duoriod faster and stronger than it ever was before."

"You two must really have a burning passion for each other for a 0% Duo Resistance!" Ms. Match said.

"Oh come on! You know that it isn't that simple Captain! You're supposed to be an expert on Duo Resistance!" Major Surge said addressing Ms. Match by her rank.

"I am! It's my job to make sure that our pilots have as low a Duo Resistance as possible!" Ms. Match said.

"Okay, then tell us this. Why is 20% considered by our operations manual to be optimum Duo Resistance?"

"Well…"

"It's because each of the pilots no matter how much they may care about each other are still individual human beings with their own minds, this alone give each a 10% Duo Resistance."

"So what your saying is what we did was impossible right?" Ash asked.

"Well, I believe that the fact that you two came here from an alternate world has something to do with it" Oak said.

"Or it could have been dumb luck." Sphere said floating right by the Professor.

"If the possibility of what you said being true wasn't there I would say you were malfunctioning again what we need to do is test you both, see if we can't recreate what happened."

"Wait just one thing first. Why should fight your war? It has nothing to do with us." Ash said.

"Why you little…!" Major Surge said.

"Major he has a valid point." Oak said. "Look at it from their point of view. Here they are trapped in another world with the only chance home offered to them by people who ask them to fight a war they know nothing about. Wouldn't you have some doubts?"

"True, but they also have see things from our perspective. Here falling into our laps is a chance to turn a war that we have been fighting for years in our favor. Can you honestly say you wouldn't want to take it?"

"I think the best solution is for you to answer his question. Why?" Misty said.

"Of course, as I told you last night forty years ago we began to study the remains of an alien spaceship. From it were able salvage Sphere and create Duoriods, however most of the technology fell into the control of one man, the emperor of the Metal Corps. With an army of Duoriods the Metal Corps began take over the regions of the world and now only a small section of the Orange Islands and five cities in Kanto have remained unconquered. All of this because of one man's insane ambitions! And man's name is…" Prof. Oak changed the image on the screen to the face of the enemy.

"Giovanni!" Ash and Misty said.

"You know this madman in your world?"

"Yes, in our world he is the leader of Team Rocket, a crime organization that steals rare and valuable Pokémon to try and take over the world. So far though they haven't been very successful." Ash said.

"So whether it is Duoriods or Pokémon that man will stop nothing to make the world his." Ms. Match said.

"However until we know for sure that you can operate with a 0% Duo Resistance, all this means nothing. Ash and Misty I would like you to pilot the Duoriod again then we'll know for sure of the two of you are really our last shining hope." Prof. Oak said. "To the hanger!"

* * *

Prof. Oak led them to a large hanger where three Duoriods were kept. "Wow." Misty said.

"Yes they are my master works, each one the result of years of research." Oak said. They began walking on a catwalk at the chest level of the Duoriods. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty marveled at these machines. First they were in front of a red and purple Duoriod with purple eyes and red wings. "This is the DX03 also known as the Ascent built for aerial combat." Then they were before a blocky looking forest green and yellow Duoriod with a canon on its right shoulder. It had yellow eyes. "The DX02 codename the Defiant, with heavy firepower and the strongest armor of our three machines." Then they were standing in front of the Duoriod that Misty and Ash piloted the night before. "And I'm sure you are familiar with the DX01 better known as the Pierce. It is the most well balanced of all the machines."

"So you want us to pilot the Pierce just like we did last night?" Ash asked.

"After the way you two wrecked it? Not if I can help it! I had to work on it for four hours to get it up and running again!" It was a man in his late fifties in a denim suit and he had a rough white beard. He was shaking a wrench at them.

"Ash, Misty I would like you to meet Louie our chief mechanic." Ms. Match said.

"Louie they know better now, we have to see firsthand what they can really do." Oak said.

"We learned our lesson about working together in the Duoriod." Ash said.

"Yes we promise that we won't fight in it again." Misty said.

"Ok, but you better bring it back from this test drive in one piece!" Louie said.

"We will!" Ash and Misty said.

"Alright you two climb in." Oak said. "Pikachu you can watch them us."

"Chu." Pikachu replied.

"I'll take the front seat this time." Ash said.

"Afraid not Ash. Each chair is sex specific and the front one only works for females the rear chair is keyed for males." Oak explained.

* * *

The newlywed couple got in and sat down. "Professor I was wondering about these controls. What are they made of?" Misty asked.

"It is a substance that we recreated from the alien ship; it helps transmit certain nerve pulses." Oak said.

"Okay just sit tight right now. We'll have the lift take you to the practice field to give you guys a little elbow room. We'll be right out there with you." Major Surge said. The hatch closed and the cockpit lit up. Then Misty and Ash felt some slight shaking then they saw that they were going sideways then straight up out to an open area above ground. They could see the skyline of Saffron City.

On the screen a window opened with Prof. Oak's face. "Alright, let's begin by simply moving forward. Remember the Duoriod acts on you combined will and emotions, you both must act as one and desire the same results."

"Sir, Remember that the U.R. won't go along with you making them pilots if they can't demonstrate a satisfactory amount of ability and or they have higher than the minimum Duo Resistance." Major Surge said.

"Talking to the top brass without me again Major? Well I'm sure that they have a less than 60% resistance."

"Actually just before Cerulean City was attacked last night they changed the minimum to 50%"

"Okay Pierce, proceed with practice run." Ms. Match ordered. Pikachu crossed his fingers hoping that his friends wouldn't get hurt.

"Okay…" Misty said.

"Here we go…"Ash said.

"Forward!" they commanded. The Pierce hovered slightly and shot forward.

"Duo Resistance holding steady at 40%!" Ms. Match said looking at readings on an electronic pad.

"Great, except their going to crash into the base!" Major Surge said. People on the inside were running to get out of the way.

"Jump!" Ash and Misty said and the Duoriod cleared the building and landed on the other side stopping instantly.

"That was very good but you left the practice field. You better come back." Prof. Oak said.

Ash and Misty preformed the exact same maneuver to get back. "But it takes most pilot weeks to perform those kinds of maneuvers!" Major Surge said.

"Well I trust the U.R. will be satisfied with my selections."

"Just a minute Colonel! They still have to show us that they us that they can arm the weapons and perform a weapons change! Those are the rules!"

"Of course." Oak said and then looked at his pad. "Ash and Misty, Duoriods are equipped with two weapons and each one can only be used by one pilot. First let's try the Pierce's sword first, Misty you must place all you faith and trust in Ash that he will protect you and help you reach your goals."

"Yes, Professor." Misty said. "I believe in you Ash."

"Now Ash, you have to think about your weapon and how to use it."

"Okay, I think I understand." Ash said. The Pierce pulled the sword off its back and held it in both hands.

"Very good, now let's change weapons. To do this, simply perform the same process but the other way around."

"But Professor what weapon do I have?" Misty asked.

"The female pilot of the Pierce uses dual laser pistols." Oak said.

"Just don't fire them! We can't afford to damage the base!" Major Surge said.

"Don't worry Misty; I know you can do it!" Ash said. The Pierce put the sword back and pulled out two giant blue pistols. Then everything that was white on the Duoriod became blue everything that was blue became white.

"Uh Professor, why did it change color?" Misty asked.

"That is a natural effect of the special alloy that we make Duoriods from. It always comes in two colors and the primary color changes in response to aggressive thoughts from a female. After all just holding a weapon makes you think about how to use it. Okay, now disarm and make your way back to the elevator and we will meet you back at the hanger." Oak said.

"Roger." Ash and Misty said.

"Well Major I would say the as candidates there are over qualified." Ms. Match said.

"I got to admit, they're good. As good as our other pilots, with the exception of Brock and Lucy Slate, those two operate with a 20% Duo Resistance." Major Surge said.

"Still I'm a little disappointed that we didn't see them with that 0% Duo Resistance."

"Well as a scientist I didn't expect them to reach that this time. The conditions were not the same as the first incidence." Oak said.

"So you are saying that the only way to see if they can do it again is to put them in a combat situation." Major Surge said.

"And if they refuse to join us then we may never know. We can't force them to fight a war that rightfully they should have no part in. If we did then we would be no worse than the ones we're fighting." After hearing that Pikachu gave a sigh of relief. He was glad that these people weren't going to force Ash and Misty to do something that they didn't want to do but he was still wondering what were they going to do and how were they all going to get home.

At the same time Misty and Ash were talking inside the Pierce. "Misty, I want you to know that no matter what I want to do, I'm going to back you decision 100%" Ash said.

"Ash, if you want to fight, please you do not let my feelings get in your way."

"But you know that this is both of us or neither of us and I don't want to make you do something that you really don't want to do."

"Ash, tell me why do you want to fight?"

"Well, one thing is that if we can help finish this war quickly then the sooner the people here can start to help us look for Palkia and the other Pokémon and the sooner we can go home. But the main reason I guess is that being in this thing and really working with it just makes me feel that we are here for a reason and I can see that these are basically good people who really need our help".

Misty turned her head to face Ash. "Ash, I feel the same way. "

"Misty…"

"I don't care whether or not that we only can be a short distance apart, I am you friend and your wife and will not let you do this alone. I knew that you would want to help them because that is the kind of man you are and always were. The kind of man I fell in love with."

They reached the elevator. "Still there is someone that we need to talk to about all of this; it affects him as much as us."

"I wouldn't worry; Pikachu always knows that you have his best interests at heart." With that the lift began its decent. When they got back to the hanger they had something to ask Prof. Oak.

"Professor, could we talk with Pikachu alone for a moment?" Ash asked said.

"Of course, we'll just take you to a meeting room after your done we will need your decision. I sorry to rush you about this but we do not have a lot of time." Oak said.

* * *

Inside the meeting room Ash and Misty told Pikachu how they felt and what they wanted to do. Pikachu understood and showed signs of agreement. Ash then poked his head out of the door. "We're ready to talk." Ash said. Soon Prof Oak, Major Surge, and Ms. Match were seated across from the young Pokémon trainers.

"So have you made a decision?" Oak asked.

"Yes we have." Misty said. "We have both agreed to join you in your fight against the Metal Corps on the condition that once this war is over every resource necessary will be used to find us a way back home." Ash stated.

"I expected that you might be willing to join on terms like those. Very well, agreed." Oak said.

"Okay but to make things official and legal you both have to sign this. It's a standard contract for Duoriod pilots. As member of the Terra Liberation Brigade you will be granted certain benefits including a paycheck and a place to live and as Duoriod pilots you will both be granted the rank of lieutenant." Major Surge said.

"Always ready with the paper work Major." Oak said.

"There is just one additional clause, a nondisclosure agreement. The U.R. doesn't want to risk a potently valuable team of pilots falling into the hands of the enemy so by signing this you both will agree not tell anyone that you are from another world except certain preapproved personal. If you breach this agreement it would mean you both would be imprisoned for no less than twenty years. Do you understand?"

"Yes." They both said. Then they began to sign the contract.

"This is the first thing I would sign as Misty Ketchum." Misty thought.

"There." Ash said.

"Good. Now how about we start by letting the Colonel and Major take care of this paper work, while I introduce you to the rest of the squadron." Ms. Match said.

* * *

She took them to another part of the base and they came to a locker room. "Hello everyone, I have with me a new pilot team that will be filling in for the Slate's. These are the Ketchum's Ash and Misty."

Ash and Misty saw some more familiar faces. "Greetings, I'm Drew Rose and this is my wife May. We pilot the Defiant." Drew had his hands on May's shoulders.

"Don't worry we'll lookout for you." May said.

"Hi, I'm Dawn and this is my husband Paul. We're the Edge's, the pilots of the Ascent." Dawn pointed to Paul who was still sitting on a bench. They were all wearing the same kinds of uniforms as Ash and Misty.

"These rookies better not slow us down. We have a job to do." Paul said.

"Paul, don't be rude to our new teammates! Sorry about that he may seem like a tough guy but he really is like those colored candies, hard on the outside but sweet on the inside."

"Dawn, do you have to make us look foolish?"

"Now you two use your tools. This arguing is diminishing the fire of your love!"Ms. Match said.

Paul sighed and then spoke. "Dawn I'm sorry. I should have respected that you were trying to make them feel welcome."

"I accept you apology and I understand why you may have doubts about their capabilities." Dawn said.

"But there really is no need to doubt them they are the ones that piloted the Pierce last night."

"The ones from the rumors? Then I certainly would like to see what they can do." Drew said.

"Is it really true that they took down a lever alone the very first time they got into a Duoriod?" May asked. Ash and Misty both gave a little blush.

"Yes it is these two have a Duo Resistance at the level of Paul and Dawn." Ms. Match said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Paul said. Then an alarm sounded.

"Attention, Attention. Metal Corps troops are approaching Celadon City! All pilots to your machines! Repeat all pilots to your machines!" a voice over the P.A. system said.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Get in your flight suits now!"

"Right!" the seasoned pilots said.

"Where are the flight suits?" Misty asked.

"Oh that's right since we just sign you up we don't have any for you. Just get to the hanger through there!" Ms. Match pointed to a door on the other side of the room. The pair ran as the others opened their lockers and pulled out jump suits like Brock and Lucy wore. Drew's was forest green, May's was yellow, Paul' was red, and Dawn's was purple.

* * *

Ash and Misty dashed toward the Pierce. "What are you two doing back are so soon?" Louie asked.

"Isn't obvious Louie? They need to deploy now!" May said running in with her jumpsuit on and wearing a helmet that was mostly a clear covering with a solid yellow cover on the back and top of the head much like the ones they saw the previous night.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Get in!" Drew said.

Ash and Misty got into the Pierce and the others got into their Duoriods. They felt a shaking as the Duoriod was lifted into a long tunnel. In the command center Prof. Oak was looking at readings on the large screen. "Pikapi. Pikachupi." Pikachu said nervously.

"Don't worry they will be fine." Oak said. "All Duoriods confirm status."

"This is the Defiant." Drew said.

"All systems green." May said.

"Ascent here." Paul said.

"No problems." Dawn said.

"Pierce systems check…" Ash said looking at readouts and Misty doing the same.

"All clear." Misty said.

"Duoriods Deploy!"Oak said as the three Duoriods were catapulted toward their target city.

* * *

"So we're not going to crash right?"Ash asked.

"As long you guys don't screw up your landing you'll be fine." Paul said.

"Alright listen up everyone, this is the battle plan." Drew said. Each cockpit showed a map of Celadon City. "We will gather at the eastern side of the city. Wait for the enemy to pass us then open fire."

"A basic ambush tactic? Drew I'm disappointed." Paul said.

"I picked this strategy for two reasons. First it's simple nature will take the enemy by surprise and second, since this is the first team battle of our new recruits I thought that a simple strategy might help us all get a better read on each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay, we all get the strategy. Since we have a couple minutes how about we talk? We didn't get much time to before we had to go into battle so we really don't know that much about you two." Dawn said.

"Dawn I really don't think now is a good time." Paul said.

"But if things go badly we may never get another chance." May said. Misty gulped while Ash began to sweat. "So how long have you to been married?"

"It hasn't even been a whole day." Misty said.

"Well that's a shame, going into a battle before you have any time together." Dawn said. "Paul and I have been together for a year."

"Drew and I will have our second anniversary next week." May said. "So where did you find that Pikachu? I thought all the Pokémon were gone."

"Pikachu is a…long story." Ash wasn't sure if his team was cleared to know the truth. Ash then looked to see the city below him. "I hope the people made it out okay."

"The city should be mostly evacuated by now. Casualties should be down to minimum." Paul said "Okay time to go to work."

* * *

They landed and hide behind pre-chosen buildings. "Enemy contact confirmed three Levelers." May said.

Misty looked at same readings. "Ash it is the same kind we fought last night!"

"Alright everyone stick to the plan." Drew said.

Back at the control room the whole situation was on the screen. "It's not like Giovanni to attack again so soon, and with the exact same strategy." Oak said.

"Do you think he might suspect that we got something we can use against him and is trying to test it?" Major Surge asked.

"For now we can only assume that he is trying to find out what happened last night just as we are."

A Leveler was coming close to the Pierce but it didn't notice the other machine yet. "One mistake and we could die. Misty could die." Ash thought.

"Keep going, we not here." Misty thought.

"Ketchum, don't attack until it passes all three of us." Drew said.

The Leveler looked like it was going to turn around. "No, not now!" Misty screamed.

"Stay away for her!" Ash said cutting the rocket launcher off with his sword.

"Ketchum, you gave away our position!" Drew said. The Defiant was being attacked, defending itself with knife like blades on it forearms.

"Idiots!" Paul said. Rockets were fired at the Ascent.

"I got them!" Dawn said. The ascent turned mostly purple and fired missiles from the wings hitting the incoming rockets.

However the team in the Pierce paid no made mind to what they said. They just kept fighting the Leveler, the sword clashing against the maces. "I won't let Misty die!" Ash yelled.

"I won't let Ash die!" Misty said.

"I won't let any of them die!" The both had said.

* * *

Back at the command center Ms. Match notice something. "Colonel, the DX01's Duo Resistance is falling! 30%, 10%, 0%!"

"So it only works in situations where they both fell that their lives are in danger. Now we can see what they can really do." Oak said.

* * *

The Pierce cut the arms off of its opponent. The other two levelers fired rockets in the direction of the Pierce. "No you don't!" Misty said. She fired her pistols at the incoming rockets destroying most of them the few that remained missed. Then switching back to the sword Ash cut off the arms of the remaining two in a few seconds.

"I got it!" May said. The Defiant turned mostly yellow and aimed its cannon and fired destroying a Leveler. "Yes, perfect shot!"

The Ascent turned back to mostly red and pointed a beam rifle at another Leveler and fired destroying it. "Bulls-eye." Paul said. The first Leveler completely disarmed retreated. The screens in all the Duoriods read "Battle Complete."

"I've never seen a Duoriod move like that before." May said.

"They may have let their fear get the better of them at first but they turned it back around in an instant. Whoever they are they have talent I didn't think possible." Drew said.

"Yeah, we won! Misty and Ash really pulled that one out of the hat, right Paul? Dawn said. "Paul? Sweetums?"

"I don't get it! First they almost ruin the whole operation then they suddenly turned into super soldiers and practically win the battle? We have both worked too hard just to be shown up by a pair of rookies that nearly cost all of us our lives!" Paul said.

"We did it. We really, truly did it." Misty said.

"We won. We won." Ash said.

* * *

Meanwhile the Leveler landed back at its base. The Pilots came out of the machine the layout of the cockpit was that the chairs were side by side the male would sit at the right and the female at the left. The male pilot had a grey jump suit with a helmet with a black arrow like visor, the females was the same except she wore dark green. "I can't believe that white and blue Duoriod beat us again! I didn't even get to fire a shot!" The female pilot yelled.

"Now Jessie dear at least we proved that what happened last night wasn't a fluke. They had to have modified that machine somehow." The male pilot took off his helmet revealing that he was James and the female was indeed Jessie her long red hair unfurling as she took off her helmet.

"You two may yet redeem yourselves." It was a man with short black hair in a green uniform with a metal mask.

"Commander!" Jessie and James said saluting.

"I must bring the battle data to the emperor immediately." The Commander said.

* * *

"Well I must say that you two preformed splendidly today. You both are still a little rough around the around the edges but with my help that will be a thing of the past." Ms. Match said in the locker room.

"What I don't get is how all of you can go out there and not fear for your lives." Ash asked.

"Yeah, I was terrified. When that Leveler turned around I thought I was done." Misty said.

"What we do is not let that fear get the better of us. You both should learn how to do that before they attack again." Paul said. "Come on Dawn we have reports to fill out."

"Paul, please don't be this way. They did a good job." Dawn began to sob.

"Hey, hey don't cry baby doll. I just want us to be the best." Paul said.

Dawn dried her tears. "Well he is right about those reports, I hate paper work." With that they left.

"Still I have never seen a Duoriod move like that." May said. "How did you two do that?"

"May is does have a very good point. If we can replicate what you did it may give us the advantage in this war." Drew said.

"Oh Drew you are always such a gentlemen. No wonder I love you."

"You will be informed by the Colonel when he thinks you should know." Ms. Match said.

"Excuse me but can you tell us where we might find a bathroom?" Ash asked.

"Right across the hall, middle door."

Ash and Misty saw a typical men's room on the left and a ladies room on the right but the middle room had a mark of a man and woman holding hands. "They even give pilots their own bathrooms, and not just because we have to stay close, apparently when one of us has to go so does the other." Misty said. They opened a stall. "For crying out loud, a toilet built for two?"

* * *

After they were done Ash and Misty were called to Prof. Oak's office. "You wanted to see us Professor?" Ash asked.

"Ash, Misty, I think that it best that at least while on the base you should call me Colonel. Remember while I may look like the man you know I have lived a different life." Oak said.

"I know. It's just you, the Major, and the other members of our squadron are all people we both have known for years and yet everyone here at least a little different." Ash sighed remembering his teammate's interactions with the spouses.

"There is still a lot we have to get used to in this new world." Misty said.

"Yes, I imagine that it will take some time. Well in any case I found a place you can live in for the meantime. It is close the base and you'll be close to your teammates. I even might get clearance to let Pikachu live with you." Oak said. "I do want you both to know that I am proud of you and grateful that you decided to help. However you should know that we are still a long way from winning this war."

"But as long we are in this war we are going to protect each other no matter how bad things may get." Ash said.

* * *

Preview: A new home, a new life. Changes all abound. A young couple must learn the new rules of living together while worries pile on from the whispers that they hear. What is this child taker and how does it have such a large impact on the lives of the pilots? Next Episode: Home Life. Duoriods Deploy!


End file.
